Dark Link x Link
by Matt-Brawl666
Summary: New characters in Brawl, unfortunatley, pokemon included. Link spotted a certain man out of all the rest, and fell for him. Dark Link x Link, Yaoi


Everyone in Smash Manor was in the hall, waiting to see the years new comers. Marth, Link, Peach and Zelda was chatting to each other, about who they would like to see in Brawl.

"I want a Prince, to sweep me off my feet!" Commented peach

"Doesn't Mario like you?" Replied Zelda

"But he's short! I want someone taller than me!"

"Well, I don't want any more pokemon in. The Manors filled with them already." Marth also commented.

"Thats true, I mean, Lucario isn't all that bad, but then theres Jiggilypuff. Annoying!"

Zelda looked at peach, nodding in aggreement.

"What about you Link?" Asked Marth

"Anoyones good"

Master hands voice started to say something out of the speakers.

"Smash Manor, We are ready to begin this years newbies. Super Smash Bros. Brawl!"

Everyone cheered, while the higher ups clapped, or smiled.

"First off, owner of the Halberd, Hidden behind a mask, its MetaKnight!"

A dark, kirby like figure came out onto the stage, flying up into the air and swinging his sword around, before dropping back down, putting his wings back into a cloak. He jumped of stage and went over to Kirby.

"Next up. He has all the bombs and missiles alike, including looks, but not brains, its Snake!"

Only a box was onstage. Everyone was confused, except MetaKnight who already knew what was going to happen. Suddenly the box was thrown away and up cam a tall, dark figure, brown hair and a slight beard was on stage.

"Kept you waiting, huh?" He announced, and the crowed cheered him on. He jumped off stage, ready to see the rest.

"Third up is a boy who trains animals, who goes by the name Red the Pokemon Trainer!"

You could almost hear the groans that came from Marth, Peach and Zelda. But either way, on came a boy, holding three pokeballs. He unleashed them all.

"Go!!"

Charizard, Ivysaur and Squirtle all on stage, showing off a bit, until they were called back to their balls and off stage.

The others came on and all was fine and dandy. Link not caring who, but the last one caught a lot of his attention.

"Lastly, a shady figure who is a dark version of someone here. Give it up for, Dark Link!"

As told, a dark, shady figure came on stage, looking exactly like Link, but his once blue eyes red, once golden hair, silver, and his outfit, once green, now black and grey.

"There's a dark version of Link?" Asked Zelda, totally shocked, looking back and fourth from Link to Dark link.

Dark Link saw Link and jumped of stage, walking up to him.

"Yo"

"..." Link was too shocked to speak. This only made Dark Link laugh slightly.

"Is it really that shocking to see your other half?" He mocked

"Other half?" Math was interested now.

"Well, lets say this, if Link's light, I am dark. Good and Evil...Get it?"

"Got it..."

"Good...Oh yeah, Link, I am also your new room mate"

"What?...you have got to be kidding!"

Dark Link leant on Link's shoulder. "Why would I kid about that, Roomie"

Link inwardly groaned, not liking the idea of being roomed up with him...uh...himself? Now that was confusing. Everyone started to leave. All was done, so they got to do whatever they wanted to do until tomorrow. Link and Dark Link was walking down the hall to their room, with very little talk.

When they got there, Link unlocked the door to No. 87, walking in and turning on the light.

"Nice place ya got here." Commented Dark Link.

It was true. There was two beds on either side of the room, a desk in between with Links sword and cross bow on, a small kitchen to their left and a small bathroom over in the corner. The living room was connected onto the kitchen and bedroom, making it all one room.

"This is once its cleaned. I don't clean very often."

"Can't be bothered, when its just gonna get messy again soon anyway, right?"

Link nodded "I can't keep a place tidy for more than 10 minutes."

"Same, but that's just me...breaking most of the mess."

"Don't break anything...or Crazy Hand will have a go at me...and trust me...you don't want that."

"I think Crazy Hand's crazy enough!"

Link laughed a little "Just a bit"

"A bit? His laugh is retarded! He comes on stage and exits with the most retarded of voices!"

Link laughed harder this time. After a about 5 seconds, he stopped and blushed a little.

"Having fun Link?" Dark Link mocked.

"Sh-shutup..."

"You know, your cute when you laugh Link."

This only made Link blush more.

"Y-you-you think I'm cute when I laugh?"

"Yeah, anything wrong with that?"

Link shook his head "N-no..." _Crap...I think I'm falling for him...a guy!!_

"...Hey Link...Can you cook?"

Link snapped out of his thoughts "A-a little bit..."

Dark Link took Link's hand and started walking to the kitchen.

"I'm starving!" He turned back to Link " What CAN you cook?"

Link looked up from his hand to Dark Link.

"Um...Macaroni cheese?"

"...Sounds good to me!" Dark Link said with a smile, continuing his walk to the kitchen, hand in hand with Link. Link was blushing, always looking at his hand, the one holding onto Dark link. Dark Link noticed this and stopped in the kitchen, keeping hold of Link's hand.

"Well well well...Never thought you'd blush at me holding your hand"

"W-who says I'm blushing!" Link said, blushing deeper.

Dark Link smirked, intertwining his fingers with Links. Link gasped a little before looking away, blushing a more darker red if possible, with the most uke-ish look on his face.

"Well" Dark Link took his hand away from Links "You gonna make some macaroni cheese?" He said, with a smile."

"S-sure" Link replied once his mind had started working again.

While Link was cooking the pasta, he wasn't concentrating and burnt his finger on the pot

"Ow..." He held onto his finger close to his chest. He didn't notice Dark Link before he had wrapped his arms around neck, took his hand, and put the burnt finger in his mouth.

"D-dark-" Was all Link managed to say, until he felt Dark Link's tongue lick at the finger. Link closed his eyes tight and turned his face away, blushing a lot. He hadn't even noticed that he moaned a little until he heard Dark laugh slightly.

"You seem to be enjoying this Link, and its only your finger..." Dark Link moved his hands down to his other half's waist, wrapping his arms round them before licking the neck that was exposed, making Link moan, then cover his mouth.

"You don't like being a little bit loud, Link?"

One of Dark link's hands made its way down to Link's leg, stroking the top lovingly.

Link couldn't help it, and moaned loud-ish.

"D-dark...st-stop i-it..."

"Why? Is it..." The hand that was stroking Link's leg was now placed on top of Links hardening member through the clothes Link was wearing. "...Because this is getting hard?" Dark Link started to rub the member through the clothes.

Link's leg buckled and he was forced to lean against Dark Link. Dark Link noticed this, turned off the stove and carried Link the his bed, sitting him down.

"You know...I could make you feel so good right now" Dark Link continued to stroke the member, hoping for Link to cave in. Luck was on his side as Link nodded his head, leaning back just a little bit. Dark Link pulled Link's pants and undergarments down a bit, just to show Links hardened member. He licked it, teasing it a bit before taking it into his mouth, sucking on it hard.

Link moaned loudly, trying to be as silent as he could, but Dark Links mouth was like heaven, giving him all this pleasure that he thought he was going to burst.

"D-dark...I-I'm gonna-" He said before releasing into Dark Link's mouth, swallowing it.

"You taste good" He went up to the exhausted Link's face, silently asking permission to kiss him. Link closed his eyes and leaned in a bit. Dark Link locked lips with Link, before breaking it a minute later.

Dark Link lied Link down, pulling the covers on him.

"Have a rest..."

Link nodded, closing his eyes, and eventually falling asleep. Dark Link smiled and walked back to the kitchen, cooking himself the macaroni cheese, and eating it after.

A couple of hours later, Link slowly woke up. He looked around, seeing Dark Link, lying on his bed, listening to an mp3 player with his eyes closed.

Link, silently walked over to Dark link, kneeling by the bed, and wrapping his arms around Dark Links middle. Dark Link jumped a little and opened his eyes.

"Link?"

"Yeah?"

Dark Link smiled "D'ya dream about me?"

Link started to blush "Y-yeah..."

Dark Link cupped Links chin, pulling Link towards him and giving him a quick kiss.

"That makes me glad."

"...For my evil half...your really nice..."

"Only for you...in front of others, I'm gonna act very differently"

"Ok then...I don't mind."

Dark Link moved a little to the side, patting the free side of the bed. Link lay down on the bed, curled up to Dark Link.

"Link...I love you"

Link blushed but smiled "Yeah...I love you too"

They lay there, eventually going to sleep.


End file.
